Development environments are commonly used to facilitate the creation of graphical user interfaces (e.g. webpage, windows application, etc.). For example, these development environments allow developers to implement such things as drawing objects (e.g., lines or shapes, images, etc.) into a graphical user interface without having to write complex code to access drawing API's (e.g., System Drawing assembly). While the graphical user interface is operational, the implementations listen for operations (consuming valuable computer resources) associated with them from a computing environment (e.g., participating in a windows message loop). For example, a user may select a drawing object in the graphical user interface, and the drawing object may detect (by listening) a command to change colors.